Note for all (Not a story)
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: If you are watching my channel for HTTYD content or just for reading my stories please read this note.


A/N: Hi guys…so yes I was asked to continue Hiccup's new power…I'm consisting on ending it possibly with the coming chapter or…or the other two options…1st option one of you (AND THIS DEPENDS) are allowed to take this story for yourselves and write however you want it to go or the 2nd option is that I rewrite this story in a newer easier format like most of my later stories with better grammar, spelling and more. The only problem I have is that I'm not fully dived into dragons at the moment…because of something that came up in my personal life when it came to my Collab writing. I got out of hand and didn't do what my Collab partner had requested of me and that's why I haven't been posting dragon stories. And I don't know if I will ever write HTTYD stories again. My style of writing is out all over the place and can be extremely dark and twisted. As most of you have seen most of my stories are rated T. I put swearing, gore, blood, etc. into my stories. The reason being that's my outlet for who I've become as a person.

This is also the same for many of my other stories as well. I understand my stories are really well done besides spelling and grammar. I also understand how my YouTube videos are amazing and I should only do HTTYD videos because that's what half the people who have subbed to my channel and those who just view my videos.

The point I'm making is that I love that you all love my content but where does that leave me in the end? This was something that I had to experience. Something most youtuber's and authors experience.

I had to look out at what I was hearing from my viewers. I wasn't getting views or reviews or a lot of comments on all my content I was putting out…most of those things are on my HTTYD content. And I wondered "Why is it only HTTYD that everyone cares about that I created?" I don't know if its because that's what I was always known for or not.

This authors note and or video depending on where you're viewing this…all I have to say is…

"My channel, My Fanfiction, My DA accounts… are mine and I will post what I want when I want."

That may seem rude but that's what I have to do. Know I will still take requests but it doesn't mean I will do them. I will do my best but for my HTTYD stories, pictures, videos…don't assume you'll get very much from me for them.

I love you guys really, I do. But this is my choice that I've made. Most of my older stories I probably will never touch again to update them. I've been asked plenty of time to update things. I am also a very busy person that tries to not be free for time because if I am…I get wrapped up into my mind and the things I tell myself or even think…huh point is that I can only do my best and do the things I want to do. And if you can't except that then leave. Because I don't want your hate and hurtful criticisms.

I do my artwork, videos, and stories for pleasure and seeing the enjoyment I bring to peoples faces and its all I could ever ask for. I tend to put to much on my plate an it all comes back to bite me. I post what I feel people would be so interested in but here I am still months later thinking about what happened back at the start of the school year about what happened with the criticism about the fact of why I haven't been doing HTTYD stuff.

Overall, I was left with a choice, a hard choice…one I wished I never had to approach. The choice if I just stop everything. Stop my videos, stop my artwork, stop my stories. If I did that, if I stopped all of that…I'd loos an outlet that allows me to use my creativity.

If you guys have any questions I'll do my best to answer as many of you as I possibly can. And to those people who haven't done any of that I'm sorry you have to hear this. And some of the people who have asked I'm not mad at you for wanting to see more. The girl who asked me about updating Hiccup's new power? She was kind hearted and respectful, and peasant with the updates of the story and for that I will do my best to write chapter 3 of the story for her. Its that kind of actions that makes me have hope for my sites I use.

That's all.


End file.
